Soul Snatcher
by Shugar High Author
Summary: When Deaths wife cheats on him , he relays on a haunted snatcher and close friend of his that is afraid of what is to be determined of her fate once she enters The Garden , where all of the Royalty of Limbo live. Will the Two end up together? Spoby , Haleb , Jaria...
1. preview

**Soul Snatcher:**

**General Info:**

So I am making this one shot or story called Soul Snatcher.

If anyone has seen Charmed and the episode with death and piper acting as an assistant or read The Book Thief and saw how death is sort of frozen in the in-between then this is the basis of my story... kind of.

The story is about one of Deaths (Toby) many reapers and his friendship with her and other dynamics of other mythical creatures in various cultures (Though Greek is my favorite) . The reapers live 100 years to collect souls and usually there are many reapers throughout the world working to snatch the souls of the dead. One reaper is very well liked (Spencer) by death , while another reaper (Noel) has an affair with deaths wife(Jenna). Though there are rumors in the mythical community of a child being born that will overthrow the Cavanaugh reign (Yes death is like the king of the in between and decides whether a soul goes to heaven or hell or is meant for the in between. Which reapers collect mostly souls who are meant to be magical). Death lives in a palace called the Garden

So this is where you guys come in... I need some reapers and other mythical creatures and i am to lazy to make up my own since I am usually terrible with them. So if you want to be in my next story/Oneshot feel free to pm or review the info below

**Copy and Paste**

**_ START_**

Name:  
Type of Creature or Reaper:  
Age (mermaids -1000 , reapers -100):  
Death(optional):  
Location(anywhere on earth or Garden):  
Good or Evil:  
Bio:

_**END_**

So anyone can try , I need like 2 or 3 reapers and maybe 4 or 5 creatures. A total of 5-10 characters kind of. Plus I will probably have one of the creatures be Wrens 1st wife that he married while collecting.

Any further questions don't hesitate to ask...

~SHA~


	2. The Reaper

**_The Soul Snatcher_**

**So PLL and the Supernatural... good or bad mix**

**Cavanaugh - Formal name given to the family who make up the rulers of fate and death for special creatures. The deciders , Angels of Death**

**Reaper- A sacrificed sinner who collects souls for a century to ultimately give them to death/the decider**

**Cavanaughs can only procreate with creatures they have a pure connection with. **

**Limbo - A one way mirror in a sense to earth. Only reapers and newly dead souls can travel in limbo as well as death**

**The One- the procreation meant to happen that will destroy the Cavanaughs and start a new lineage of Deciders.**

**The Garden- Place where the Cavanaugh reside . Where a person is ultimately decided to go to heaven , hell , or reside on earth**

* * *

_The room around her was swirling with joy and laughter as people danced around smiling . The people were celebrating her marriage to a physician Wren. The entire marriage was arranged , yet she was happy. As she sat next to her respective husband in silence , the tension existing only in the air between them. The marriage arrangement wasn't that expensive for her father to pay off in her dowry. Wren Kim seemed to have an interest in her the moment he saw her and she didn't understand why. He was a new man in town saying how he wanted to settle down. The sun was setting on the shore and as she watched everyone enjoy the party but her. She smiled at her husband and he only nodded back in acknowledgment. _

_"Hello Wren , long time no see."_

Spencer walked down the street , she was careful to make some noise but not to much. She wanted her presence to be known. Usually Spencer didn't like to hunt alone but something was weary in the air and she knew she had to be prepared. He would be returning again for his bi-weekly collection of souls. It was a rare type of soul , and Spencer had a list of people she needed to collect. in order to move on with her life and hopefully move on to death. The soul contained an essence that most normal people didn't know about, Spencer didn't even understand , and she was one of the few people who had this rare kind of energy in her being.

These special souls had something the normal ones didn't... magic.

_"Ah , so you got my note , as you know my deal is almost complete . Well my side is to say the least." Wren said to a man Spencer did not see at her afternoon wedding. He looked very pale and detached. _

_"As you know though you will need to select a successor. 100 years is a long time of servitude." The man said , his eyes dark staring at Wren. Spencer gripped her husbands hand and he just patted it. He gave her a small wicked smile and she felt her blood freeze. Wren then returned his attention to the party and Spencer Kim wondered what her fate would be. The man studied her curiously and she held his gave with a stare that burned into where his soul should have been. _

_"Spencer is my wife , I am her husband and I say she is suitable to collect for you." Wren said as Spencer continued to look at the man. _

Spencer walked into an empty alleyway . She walked along the brick wall dragging her hand along the rough surface. She slowed as Spencer reached a black door. She knocked on it and it was opened to see a young girl who looked at her with bright eyes and Spencer know this wasn't the person meant to die tonight. That relieved Spencer greatly , collecting souls of children sickened her and every time she had to watch a child die and then put them in her lantern saddened Spencer deeply.

"Who is that sweetheart?" A man asked coming out a small bedroom.

"This girl is at the door." The little girl said and she looked at the man. He had slicked back hair and wore a golf shirt and khaki's. She could smell it on him and she knew he was the soul she would collect tonight before someone else could take him to a haven or hell. Working for her master for about 100 years and then their souls would die out. Spencer was reaching her 100 year mark in about 13 years. If she worked hard then she wouldn't be immediately sent to hell. She would have a fighting chance.

_"Are you prepared to take on the duties of Wren? " The man asked her and Spencer saw a small flicker of light worriedly looked at Wren and he shook his head. Spencer couldn't fathom what was going on. She was raised to think all the myths of monsters were fake. _

_"I think we should wait until after the party to talk about this." Spencer said quietly nervous of what her fate is that may come._

_"Wren only has about another week before he is finished with his job. I will be in town waiting for you." The man said to Spencer as he raised her hand and kissed it gently. His head slowly disappearing into the vast sea of people._

_He then turned around leaving Spencer mesmerized as she focused on him. Her new husband in the back of her smile pulled her in to a sea of darkness that was slowly pulling her in. Spencer looked at her husband and tried to remember her reasons for marrying him and remembered how her family was in need of the money. Her sister being an unwed mother and being the towns scapegoat almost tarnished her family name until Wren Kim came into the small town of Rosewood._

_Some would say he fell for her wit, others for her completely pure reputation. There was one thing the job required and that was impurity, Wren Kim knew she was the match to be his apprentice. She was misleading and he knew that from the start. She was not meant to be where she was , she was meant for something greater... that something greater was being a Grim Reaper._

_Wren Kim was shocked when he was chosen. He learned that there was a special quality needed to be a grim reaper , a quality that is in two out of every millionth soul. Having your spirit visited from a grim reaper must mean there is something special, that know one knows what that certain quality is. Even when he met Tobius a century ago, Wren didn't know what was going on until his 10th soul. _

_Spencer on the other hand was different from the past hundreds of grim reapers, there was a special spark in her soul that caught the eye of death. Death was last time he was in such awe was when he met Emily, a siren who had no soul to give away. That was before his wife killed her, his match , his destiny, his cousin, Jenna _

"Spencer?" The man asked and she recognized him well. Her great great grandnephew Ian. He knew of the family secrets, he knew the destiny that was most likely to become of his daughter. Ian knew it was almost time, Spencer game him the warning a week prior at work. He set up arrangements prior for his little girl.

"12:19" Was all Spencer could say, that was all that was needed. With the turn of her heel Spencer walked away to collect a soul that was due to rise in five minutes. She quickly transported to Philadelphia where she watched as a young couple kissed while the male drove. The girl on the other hand was the target. Aria Montgomery was set to die in less than two minutes , her soul was valuable. Her soul has a spark that Spencer knew was valuable. She watched as her lover Ezra Fitz took his eyes off the road for a second to continue kissing his girlfriend. Then it happened, a truck came zooming down towards the occupied lovers. When Aria saw the headlights it was too late, her soul was next to the wrecked car in an instant , staring , waiting , and registering what had happened. She just left behind her husband and two children, to just go on a date with her English student. No one saw her but Spencer , and Spencer alone.

"What happened?" Aria asked frantically , looking at the wrecked car , clear streams of water running down her face.

_"What happened?" Spencer asked looking at her now dead body, Spencer was getting ready to tell Wren the news of what the doctor told her that morning. Then she felt a pain in her back. Where an empty retrieval knife lay in her back. Wren was a few feet away slumped up on the ground. His eyes looking up with a smile on his face. The beautiful man from her wedding stood before her in all black. A woman sitting a few feet back , the most beautiful woman only immortal eyes could see. _

_"Good morning Miss Hastings, how was your transformation?" The man said with the smile of an angel. Spencer recognized him only by face , but not by name since they were never properly introduced. Spencer was not sure why she was in the dimly lit chamber which was drowned in dark shades from lack of light. The only source of illumination was the chandelier above her head._

_"Where am I?" Spencer asked adjusting slowly to her surroundings._

_"Limbo , the middle , hell to some and home to others." The man said looking Spencer suspiciously. "Again how was your transformation, it was quicker than the normal , even poor Wren took around three or four days to transform." The man looked at her with a critical eye at her. Something about her was different and he couldn't picture it. "I am Toby and this is my wife Jenna."_

"You died , a shame huh? If only you went to Matilda's ballet recital, then you and your family could be out having dinner." Spencer smirked at her own joke. "Are you ready to move on towards the afterlife because I sort of have plans. There are two other people and a personal assignment I have to do by three and its already ten."

Aria just looked at Spencer in confusion, before Spencer stabbed Aria with the knife that contains all of the souls. That woman probably was fortunate to be collected. Magic spirits have been known to take the form of some sort of creature or go straight down most of the time. Not every soul is important that may be collected , it depends on the fire. Not every spirit or soul can become important like Jenna or Toby... or hell even Spencer.

Jenna was considered to be all powerful in the magic community, one look in her eyes and you were stone. Not like Medusa, but her stare could freeze any human, and she was a very powerful Empusa (female seductress demon). Though only humans were effected by the stare that lead to the meeting with her husband... death.

Toby delivered my collected souls to where they belong , though he has around thirteen reapers. Spencer is only in charge of North America and Hawaii , where her best friend a mermaid lives. A mermaid that lives on an island is not surprising, there is a lot of water around and that is where she met a surfer she claimed she couldn't live without. Hanna Marlin says in her past thousand years of living, she has never met such a perfect match for her, she knew Caleb Rivers was the one for her. She would give up her immortality for him. Something Spencer knew only part of.

Spencers love was not for a human, and she knew in a little more than thirteen years , she would be released from the only man she has ever only man who has ever looked at her with a light of happiness in his eyes. He has told her that she was different from the other reapers... different from his wife. Spencer knows that he visits all of his other reapers once a month or every other month, he likes to visit her every other week and always stays longer than the normal.

Spencer transported to San Francisco, the Golden Gate Bridge to be exact. There was a young man standing on the bridge, if she were to say she had not seen this soul before, Spencer would be lying. Lucas and they were well acquainted over the past few weeks. This kid was so over his head in gambling dept , he contemplated suicide a few times. One drowning attempt, three tries at the noose , and one very bad attempt at prescriptions he stole. This kid never even stayed dead long enough to form a complete sentence. He wavered and was always to jumpy for Spencer to snatch up. This kid no doubt had mermaid blood in him and if he were to jump into the water now and ending it, there could be a chance he would be living for another thousand years as a merman. Unless if his blood was stronger than predicted , then it could possibly be for many more millennia than that.

"So crazy how one spirit can send someone on such a wild goose chase. Kind of funny in reality." She heard the voice say from behind her back.

"You are early." She said nonchalantly though her entire world is torn at the moment.

"Death can't just visit his favorite reaper. I thought you knew me better Spencer." Toby laughed coming closer to Spencer and soon was beside her watching Lucas. "Odd how one spirit can cause such trouble. I seem to remember you being very finicky about becoming a reaper. Especially after taking your first soul. Especially resistant to seeing me. Though I guess times have changed."

"The first soul I took was that of my child when I died. I now have to take the child's reincarnation, because she would be too powerful, two destined reapers as parents. She was meant to belong to you from the moment I met Wren. She is now only a baby. mother died a few weeks ago. Ian and Sophia are going through hell. Taking Veronica will kill Ian more than before. Taking a babies life is worse than taking a soul of a child." She was ignoring Lucas and now focusing on Tobys eyes.

"Well my wife is dead, and not in the sense of having to live with me forever. Turns out her and her toy were having more fun than I predicted. I thought I should tell all my reapers in person rather than over a message. She is getting sentenced in a few weeks , in prison for the time. I would love if you were there Spencer. Out of all of them , you were the closest to me and most despised by Jenna." Toby said taking in Spencer's reaction as she took in a deep breath and trying to comprehend at what Toby just told her.

"Fucking reapers can't trust them I guess." He said leaning against the rail. Spencer leaned on the rail looking Toby in the eye. She knew who the reaper was. Noel Khan , from Sweden . He was supposed to move on in a few weeks. It was no secret that Noel was one of Jenna's favorite reapers. Jenna was known for having a string of men in the past. Toby married Jenna because he thought she was the most beautiful creature to ever roam the earth in his millenniums of life. When he was with his first wife , if she could even be categorized as that, she was deceitful. She said that she loved him and she didn't. She only wanted to get rid of that damned tail of hers.

Jenna could be categorized as someone who Toby at least felt loved him , she was a free spirit when they met though and after nearly 28,090 years later he knew that he was the man on the side in her heart. Jenna wasn't meant to be suppressed the way she was. Though she shouldn't have stomped on his heart the way she did. As far as Toby was concerned the only truly genuine person he had been around was Spencer Hastings. Sure Spencer was bitter when it came to collecting souls , but she would listen to him. Something no one ever truly does.

Being death was weird since he did not kill anyone , he was a result. Once people died they say that and they wanted to move on. Spencer seemed different though , not wanting to move on when she was first transformed. She was regretful that we wasn't able to live , she was sad that she couldn't succeed in her families ideals for her. She felt as though she was a failure in the life that was made for her. When Toby was first presented the job from his father he did not understand. His mother was a nymph and his father death. They blended correctly to produce the heir to the long line of death. Toby knows that he will probably want to retire in a few decades. To move on to a special place where only elite people in the supernatural community go after they die. Including all of Toby's relatives. A few impeccable reapers were included the community. Only truly amazing reapers were allowed into the special place.

"Not all of us are bad." Spencer said looking over at Lucas seeing if he had jumped yet. Much to both of their disappointment , he was still alive. "Noels wife died a few years ago , poor thing. Mona was a good iara (female water spirit). Poor thing killing herself to escape the agony of being immortal. Willingly throwing herself to burn in hell. Can't say I haven't thought about it myself. I personally think committing to a non stopping relationship is useless. I don't want to move on to heaven or hell or wherever it is you go. I want to stay here because I think I would go crazy knowing I would be stuck one place forever."

Toby took in her words , knowing she was also making a Jenna comparison. Toby knew Spencer wasn't as liked by Jenna than Toby. Though Spencer knew that Toby was thinking the same thing as her and would most likely agree. They were along the line of friends for a reason. They listened to each other and could feel each others pain. They knew each other well enough and not be afraid to talk about anything. Then again no one truly connected like they did. Toby knew it took his father almost 100,000 years to find his mother and only a few weeks later Toby was on his way to birth. For a Cavanaugh to have a procreation they would need someone who they connected with on a pure level.

"I want you there when I see that bitch go to hell." Toby said and he looked in her eyes and stared into her hoping that she would go. If there was anyone that Jenna hated more than eternity , it was Spencer.

"I want to be there too , but you are already down one reaper, I don't think it would be a good idea if I went." Spencer said trying to explain why she shouldn't go.

"What about that soul you collected this evening. Defiantly a sinner and she seemed to be magical. She was stabbed with the knife. She can work Noels position and there are plenty of people we could put in for you for a week. A week outside in the Garden. I know how much you prefer it to here. Now without Jenna , it may not be as cold around there." Toby laughed lightly trying to convince Spencer to go.

In the infinite line of Cavanaughs there was never an unjust ruler as Jenna. The Garden was supposed to be the most beautiful place a person could see. Though once Jenna was in rule by Toby side there was always a shadow following anyone who stayed to long. Each reaper was required to visit once a year for a few days to go over the amount of souls collected and such. To Toby it was a time for him to see anyone who wasn't his wife or a close associate of theirs. To Toby the visits to his Reapers was his favorite part of being quote unquote death. To see people Toby would have to visit the same people. Though once Wren Kim was replaced , he was immediately drawn to his wife and replacement to be.

Toby knew what it took for Spencer to be a reaper. Wren had limited time and Spencer had to be a sinner in some fashion. Though from Wren had said , she was the purest woman in town and she was MEANT to be a reaper and Wren just knew it. Wren knew he was running out of time. Toby gave Wren a drug to give to Spencer , not knowing whom she was like. Once Spencer was rid of her innocence and married to Wren , Toby met her. He regretted giving Wren the drug , he could see the lust in her eyes and didn't know whether that was the drug or not.

Toby knew she was pregnant , he could hear the heartbeat at the wedding. When he kissed her hand Toby knew that he was kissing this girls life away for her. He knew he was taking a child away from existence , but Spencer was worth it. She proved it after only a year of collecting , she fit naturally into the magical community. Toby knew Jenna was apprehensive of Spencer , and Spencer the same. Jenna always complained of Spencer , she always demanded better performance and more souls than all of the other reapers. Toby didn't mind on the other hand since that meant he had to check in on her more frequently.

Toby would not lie and say he wasn't attracted to Spencer Hastings. Though he wouldn't be like Jenna and act on it while he swore to be with her until their heir took over the Cavanaguh line. The only problem was that Jenna has failed to produce a child to continue the family line because Jenna didn't want to give up the power she had while with Toby. The last time there was even a chance of an heir to their thrown was before Wren courted Spencer.

Toby didn't need that type of satisfaction after he was hooked to Spencer. Jenna must of been different because now that bitch will go to hell if he had his say; and coincidentally his is one of the most important.

"One week and then I am back to work."

* * *

So do you like this? The next chapter will be the Garden which will include ; Jenna's trial , major human character death , and maybe a kiss... ;)


End file.
